1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable support structure, and more particularly, to an adjustable support structure for a panel computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, desktop computers and notebook computers have been gradually replaced by panel computers, as panel computers are easier to carry, are touch-controlled and utilize digital ink.
Generally, user simply holds the panel computer when using it. However, the user is usually sitting down when using the panel computer, and if the panel computer has no support element for itself, it can only be placed upon a table, which limits the viewing angle for the user.
A prior art support for the panel computer comprises a cradle, a shelf, and a supporting arm, which are all pivoted with respect to each other to hold the panel computer at a particular angle. However, this prior art support has the problem that when the user wants to pack the support, the cradle, the shelf, and the supporting arm cannot be packed in a stable configuration, which is inconvenient for portability. Furthermore, the prior art does not provide different viewing angles for the panel computer, and so the user may be unable to find a satisfactory viewing angle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an adjustable support structure for a panel computer to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.